User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Turbo's Return: Full Story
A Note: My chapters will be transfered onto here for full viewing instead of aimlessly trying to find each chapter. Chapter 1 Deep below the burning pits on Diet Cola Volocano, the infamous Turbo sat down in a dark cave, looking at his destroyed Cy-Bug form in the corner. "I was so close, in fact, TOO CLOSE! If only I had complete control of that wretched Cy-Bug programming!" Turbo yelled up at the ceiling of the caverns Turbo walked around and stopped for a moment, he smirked and walked off into the darkness. "They think I'm dead, huh? Everyone says I died, but I LIVE!" Turbo said with an evil laugh, he then grabbed a black cloak and headed to Game Central Station. ~ "Whoo! Take that Taffyta! Your no match for me!" Vanellope said as she fired a Sweet Seeker at Taffyta's kart "Nice try, but I'm still the best racer here next to-" Taffyta couldn't choke out the words, she was speechless after the horrible event. "Hey, he's gone....your now considered the best racer." Vanellope said as she stopped her kart, she then got out of her kart to comfort Taffyta "Thanks, shall we go to Tappers to cheer ourselves up?" Taffyta asked "You can go on without me, I need to stay here and fix things up. There's been strange activity at Diet Cola Volcano." Vanellope said as she led Taffyta to the train to Game Central Station "Alright, I'll see you later." Taffyta said as she waved goodbye on the way to Game Central Station "Be safe, nah who am I kidding? You'll be fine." Vanellope said in a kidding matter "Yeah....totally safe...." Taffyta said miserably Vanellope stopped the train and went with Taffyta to Tappers, she started to worry that something was wrong with Taffyta. She held her friend close to her as they rode to GCS. ~ "After 25 long years, here it goes...." Turbo said as he took a his first long step into Game Central Station, Turbo kept himself hidden in his dark cloak, he looked at everyone nervously as he passed by every game character. "So, do you want to invite anyone to Tappers? Whoaa!" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta as she bumped into Turbo, Turbo kept his hood down as started to get up "Sorry....um sir?" Taffyta said as helped the fallen cloaked figure "It's fine Ma'am, no need for helping." Turbo said in a raspy voice "Oh my goodness! Your voice....it's so...raspy, do you need a drink? We're going to Tappers for one, would you like to join us?" Vanellope asked "No thank you gl- girly....I'm fine." Turbo replied nervously "So, what game are you from?" Taffyta asked "I don't have a game at the moment, it's quite sad. My brother's were killed as my game was unplugged, but I escaped in the knick of time." Turbo replied "Aww, why don't you make a reservation at Fix It Felix Jr.? Everyone there is so nice and friendly." Vanellope suggested "I'd rather stay in my comfort zone, but I guess that will have to do." Turbo said as he walked with Vanellope and Taffyta with his arms wrapped around them Chapter 2 Vanellope and Taffyta easily managed to get Turbo past the Surge Protector, but he knew his disguise wouldn't last long. The three went up to the Nicelander's penthouse, Turbo started to shiver nervously. "Are you alright sir?" Vanellope asked "I- I'm fine, I- I need to get away from here!" Turbo said as he ran for the train "Sir! Wait!" Vanellope said while running after Turbo Taffyta grabbed Vanellope by her hoodie and sat her down on the little step by the door. "You can't help him, let him do what he want's." Taffyta said in a hushed tone "He needs help." Vanellope said with a small tear running down her cheek Ralph came out from the building and looked down at the two girls, his smile quickly disappered when he saw Vanellope crying. "What's wrong kid?" Ralph asked "A friend of ours, he needs help." Vanellope said with the sniffles "Well, who is he?" Ralph asked "We don't know, all we know is that his game was unplugged and that he's different from us." Taffyta replied "How different?" Ralph asked "He has a sort of raspy voice and he has a dark cloak over him." Taffyta replied "He's hiding something...." Ralph muttered Ralph went inside the penthouse and grabbed Felix, he sat him down next to the two girls. "What's the matter Ralph?" Felix asked "Who do we know that has a dark cloak and raspy voice?" Ralph asked in a demanding tone "Umm, nobody we know...." Felix said with a shrug "Maybe Tapper knows!" Vanellope asked in joy The four went to Tappers, there they found Tapper cleaning up a dozen spilled root beers. "Tapper, what happened?" Felix asked "The usual, bar fights....they never get old." Tapper replied "We need to ask you something." Ralph said "What is it?" Tapper asked "Do you know anything about a cloaked game character with a raspy voice?" Vanellope asked "Not that I know of, the person didn't seem to wander in here." Tapper replied "But many people come in here everyday! Nobody has never been to Tappers!" Vanellope said "I know. He did glance at the camera though, but I couldn't see the person that well. It was too dark." Tapper said "He must have visited here at some point...." Felix said as he examined the walls of the visitors portraits ~ Turbo wandered the halls of Game Central Station once more, he started to feel a little more confident. "Soon, everyone here will become my slaves....I shall take over this arcade once and for all! They will bow before me!" Turbo thought Turbo then started to continue walking, he then spotted the three with depressing looks on their faces. "I need to escape! But if the Surge Protector won't let me in, then I'll just have to go into HIS code!" Turbo muttered Turbo ran to another game with haste, the Surge Protector stopped him at the moment of entry. "Name?" The Surge Protecter asked miserably Turbo smirked and went up to the Surge Protector, he grabbed the Surge Protector's hand and laughed. "Turbo..." Turbo whispered "It can't'' be...." ''The Surge Protector said with a shocked expression The two teleported away in an instant, Turbo's plan was starting out right. Chapter 3 Turbo and the Surge Protector appeared in a dark room that looked like an office, Turbo spotted the file cabinets and smirked. He then grabbed the Surge Protector and tied him to a chair, Turbo then walked to the file cabinets and picked up a file that took the most intrest to him. "Ah, here it is! Hero's Duty...." Turbo said as he opened the file When the file to Hero's Duty opened, a large space of wires and categories appeared. "Alright, first we go to players....then I can easily rip out everyone's code, making them a glitch so they don't get in my way! They never come out of their game, so why not do them a favor..." Turbo said as he ripped Calhoun's code slowly "Turbo, you don't know what your doing!" the Surge Protector said as he struggled in his chair Turbo rolled his eye's and continued to rip out each of the Hero's Duty codes, he then stopped and started to walk towards the exit. "W- Where are you going?!" the Surge Protector asked "I'm going to get you some company. I will be back in a matter of minutes." Turbo replied Turbo walked into Game Central Station to find the perfect victim for capture, he put on his cloak and started to wander. "Hey! There you are!" a voice said Turbo glanced over to the person that was calling him, it was Taffyta. "Hello Taffyta...." Turbo said with a look of displeasure "I forgot to ask what your name was, may you tell me?" Taffyta asked "Why don't we take a walk? I'll tell you my name after." Turbo said as he grabbed Taffyta's hand Turbo walked Taffyta over to the portal for the Surge Protector, he smirked as they were transported there. "Your starting to scare me, who are you?" Taffyta asked "I'm just an old friend of yours, otherwise known as Turbo." Turbo said as he took off his hood Taffyta gasped and started to run, but Turbo caught her just in time. "Your not telling anyone about this, let them be surprised." Turbo whispered "What are you planning to do?" Taffyta asked "Game domination....simple as that. You'll stay with the Surge Protector as long as your in my custody, or I'll have to simply brainwash you again with a few tweaks, from this." Turbo said as he held up the Sugar Rush file "Y- Your a monster....and to think I trusted you all my life...." Taffyta cried Turbo laughed and got out some handcuffs and chains, he then locked Taffyta up to a chair and smirked. "I already know I'm a monster...but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still your friend." Turbo said as he turned Taffyta's chair over to a pile of codes "What's all this stuff?" Taffyta asked "Just a few game character's that were picked to become my slaves, and as for you....your my second in command." Turbo said with a devious smirk "No! I'll never become your slave or second in command!" Taffyta said as she struggled in her chair Turbo grabbed the Sugar Rush file and opened it in haste, he started to scroll through each of the players until he found Taffyta Muttonfudge. "You see Taffyta, this will be your last chance to repay me. Otherwise you'll either end up like Hero's Duty, or you'll just end up like all the others....worthless slaves...." Turbo said as his hand slowly started to access the file of Taffyta Muttonfudge "STOP! Okay, you win...." Taffyta said as tears ran down her cheeks "Don't I always Ms. Taffyta?" Turbo said sarcastically Chapter 4 "Taffyta! Where are you!?" Vanellope yelled as she walked through Game Central Station, she was wondering where her friend had gone. "Did you find her?" Ralph asked "No, she was here a moment ago..." Vanellope said with a sigh "Where did you last see her?" Felix asked "Right here, with the mystery person." Vanellope replied It suddenly got very quiet, everyone then screamed and ran for their games. "Cy-Bug! Run!" Someone screamed "Holy crabcakes! They're everywhere!" Another person yelled "Grab anyone you can find! But leave those three to me!" a voice said The Cy-Bug's managed to grab every game character there was, they then surrounded Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix. "Let them go!" Vanellope screamed "No, you all must pay for what you've done..." the voice said as it had gotten closer "Show yourself!" Ralph ordered with his fists ready to strike "If you insist, GRAB HIM!" the voice ordered A dozen Cy-Bugs grabbed Ralph and pinned him down, he struggled to get up, but the Cy-Bug's were more powerful than the last encounter. The person revealed themself to the three, he smirked as he saw the three in shock. "Turbo!? How are you still alive!?" Felix asked "I lived in a cave for about a week after that burning, oh and congrats on your wedding. But anyway, I've come here to reclaim my place, to take over this station once and for all!" Turbo replied "You can't do that!" Vanellope said in shock "I can, glitch. I've locked everyone up in Hero's Duty, I've taken the Surge Protector hostage, and your friend is now my loyal second in command to replace that idiot cough drop." Turbo said as he flicked a spec of dust off his cape "I'm not a glitch anymore! You don't scare me!" Vanellope said in anger "Your just as cowardly as the rest of the racers!" Turbo yelled Turbo snapped his finger's and the three were dragged off with the rest of the game characters. "Just try and stop me now Ralph!" Turbo said with an evil laugh "What will you do once you've taken over, huh? Tell me!" Ralph demanded "This place will be nothing but a dark throne room for myself and Taffyta. Then I'll move onto the media." Turbo replied "And HOW will you do that?" Ralph asked "Simple, the many files in the Surge Protector's office. Now take them away, my Cy-Bugs!" Turbo ordered "Wait, are you going to take over computer games? Good luck with that..." Vanellope said sarcastically "Yes glitch, I'm taking over the computer games. Do you have a problem with that?" Turbo asked "Yeah I do! Your stuck here, a-doi!" Vanellope mocked "Nevermind that plan, I'll just stick to plan #1..... now time for selections!" Turbo said as he opened up a large file "Selections? For what?" Felix asked "You'll see my old pal, you'll see...." Turbo whispered Chapter 5 Turbo's hand shifted into his menacing Cy-Bug claw, he then grabbed Felix's magical hammer and put it in his pocket. "Hey! Give that back!" Felix ordered "Honestly Felix, I've known you for 30 years and you order ME to give back your hammer like a five year old? Do you want to see your wife or not?!" Turbo asked with an unamused look "What have you done with her?!" Felix asked in shock Turbo laughed and slided the Hero's Duty file over to Felix. Felix looked at the file in horror as he saw each of the players of Hero's Duty ripped to shed's. "You are a monster! When I get out of the grip of these Cy-Bugs, I'll-" Felix was then cut off by Turbo "You'll what?! Mercifully beat me with your hammer? Oh I'm SO terrified!" Turbo said sarcastically Turbo grabbed the hammer and tapped Calhouns code, Calhoun then came rushing out with anger. "Alright, WHO was the punk that messed with Hero's Duty!? I will personally deal with them!" Calhoun yelled Turbo's eye's widened and he grabbed Felix with his claw, he then pierced the claw into Felix's chest. "Shhh, it's going to be alright. I have an even bigger score to settle with Ralph and Vanellope." Turbo said as he ripped his claw out of Felix's chest Felix sank to the floor as he held himself in pain, he tried to reach for his magical hammer, but Turbo swiped it away with a devious smirk. "Sorry pal, but you'll have to fix your injuries just like the rest of us, in the hospital." Turbo said as he waved the hammer in front of Felix Calhoun raced to Felix as she saw her husband brutally wounded, Turbo looked at them in disgust and hid the hammer from their sight. "What happened to you?!" Calhoun asked in sorrow "Turbo did this, he's a monster...." Felix said weakly "Where is he?" Calhoun asked as she loaded her gun "Over there...." Felix replied while pointing to Turbo Turbo ran and headed into Sugar Rush, he stormed to the castle and went into the code room. "Let's see, ah broken karts! Here you are, my old friend!" Turbo said as he looked at his old kart Turbo fixed up his beloved kart and raced down into Game Central Station, he laughed psychotically as he sped straight towards Calhoun and Felix. "Turbo-Tastic! Your going down!" Turbo said as he sped up, he then jumped out of his kart and grabbed Felix, Cy-Bug wings soon grew from Turbo's back and flew Felix up high. "Turbo you don't have to do this!" Felix said "I do- AHHH!" Turbo then looked over his shoulder and found some tranquilizer in it, he then looked down in anger and saw the Surge Protector and Taffyta with a launcher. "You traitors! When I get my hands on you, you'll-" Turbo fell to the floor with a thud, Felix safely got out of Turbo's grip, the Cybugs retreated as a very bright light shone from Hero's Duty "What do we do with him now Surge Protector?" Vanellope asked "I'll lock him up, he won't be bothering us any longer." the Surge Protector replied as he picked up Turbo "I doubt it, he's very intelligent!" Ralph said "Trust me, his prison will be like a asylum." the Surge Protector replied as he dragged Turbo away ~ Turbo woke up in wired restraints, he strugged to get out of them as he was restricted from biting them off because he was silenced. "You won't be getting out of here anytime soon." the Surge Protector said with a smirk Turbo rolled his eye's and shut them, the Surge Protector saw a smile from Turbo from the corner of his eye. "Whatever your smiling about, it's not going to happen." the Surge Protector said with a sigh Turbo grabbed a michrophone and held it to his mouth. "It shall happen, your just full of negativity." Turbo replied "Whatever..." the Surge Protector said as he shut the the prison door Category:Blog posts